


Coming Home

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosFemslash2018 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Seelie, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Izzy comes home to her girlfriend Hebe





	Coming Home

“Honey, I’m home.”

Hebe’s home was strangely silent as Izzy stepped into it. Usually, one of her girlfriend’s many many birds was chirping, or, it was night, an owl was hooting. Instead, there was pure silence. Strange. The woman took off her vest and hung it with Hebe’s floor-length dark green coat. Her girlfriend had… a hint of a flair for the dramatic.

The carpet muffled Izzy’s heels as she walked deeper into the tent. She knew it would also muffle Hebe’s bare feet if the seelie decided to come and kiss her by surprise. It was something the woman quite enjoyed, and Izzy… never really complained.

This ended up being the plan all along. Someone whistled loudly and suddenly behind her and Izzy turned around, just in time to receive an armful of smirking seelie.

Hebe’s brown hair was partly braided and Izzy raised an eyebrow. She’d been at the seelie court. She would have never braided her hair if she wasn’t going to see the Queen. They’d decided never to talk about work when they were together though, to avoid any possible conflict, so Izzy decided not to say anything. They did not see each other enough these days.

“How was your day, Isabelle?” Hebe asked, leaning in to kiss her Shadowhunter girlfriend lightly on the lips.

“Boring. I couldn’t wait to get to see you.” Izzy chuckled. As the seelie pulled her closer, she felt her hand wrap around the knife she’d hidden right next to her seraph blade on her thigh holster.

Hebe smirked even more against her lips before moving back, the knife twirling between her fingers. Izzy knew the game by heart. One of the many things she liked about Hebe was her teasing nature.

“That’s a pretty blade, sugar.” The seelie purred and watched her, now standing a few feet away. She played with the knife, daring Izzy to come closer and snatch it from her. The shadowhunter first studied how the other woman was standing. She leaned her hand against one of her chairs, one of her feet flat on the ground while the other was lifted behind her.

“Give it back.” She replied, following their usual script. There was a twinkle in the seelie’s eyes.

“Come get it.” She chuckled before suddenly starting towards the bedroom, walking backwards to taunt her girlfriend more. Her cream colored dress flowed between her legs, the bracelets around her right ankle jiggling as she moved. One of them was a gift from Izzy. It was a leather tie with bells and charms that Hebe could take off the tie if she wanted. There weren’t any bells today, but the charms clinged against the other bracelet she was wearing, this time silver and simpler.

Izzy chuckled and followed. The whole home was not big, and it only took a few steps for Izzy to catch up.

She grabbed Hebe’s wrist and the woman batted her eyelashes, letting go of the knife with a pout. “We need a new game. You’re getting too good.” She whispered.

Izzy let go of her wrist to caress the flowers tattooed onto her girlfriend’s beautiful face. Hebe relaxed and leaned against her touch. Before she had the time to say or do anything, the seelie pulled her and threw her onto the bed.

She then quickly climbed on top of her, taking her hands in hers to lean in for a kiss and grab the knife again. She pulled Izzy’s hands up, pinning her down only slightly. Hebe leaned in to kiss her deeply, this time less like the teasing kiss she’d given before.

Izzy was quick to get her hands out and placed them on her girlfriend’s waist. Hebe chuckled and kissed her more, biting on her lip as she did. They kissed like that for some time, Hebe putting the knife on the side and eventually caressing Izzy’s hair, as the hands of the woman under her gently traced her waist and thighs.

Eventually they shifted, kisses softer and closer. Hebe sighed and smiled softly as she pulled back, just enough to take a breath. “I missed you, my darling.” She whispered, so low that only Izzy could hear. “I’m glad you’re home.”


End file.
